1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to can type containers with reclosable top openings, and to the closure means therefore.
2. State of the Prior Art
It is heretofore known that beverage containers may be provided with auxiliary closing devices, and that openings in flat articles may be slidably closed. Representative patents in these fields include the following:
______________________________________ Patentee Reg. No. Date ______________________________________ United Tool & Plastic, Inc. British Pat. No. 1,123,646 Aug. 14, 1968 F. A. Griffin 1,192,417 July 25, 1916 F. Lobl 2,741,396 April 10, 1956 B. A. Sarafinas 3,021,975 Feb. 20, 1962 C. J. Yates 3,168,961 Feb. 9, 1965 R. B. Ganung 3,289,881 Dec. 6, 1966 T. R. Kelley 3,374,921 March 26, 1968 M. A. Rohrlick 3,428,212 Feb. 18, 1969 ______________________________________